


The homeless look

by IsabellaNJW



Category: R5 (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 22:16:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11723685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsabellaNJW/pseuds/IsabellaNJW





	The homeless look

„I'm really sorry Ross.“, I said sincerely, my phone pressed to my ear.

„It's alright, babe.“, he replied, although I sensed that he was disappointed. „But, are you sure you don't want me to come over? If you're sick I can-“

„I'm not sick.“, I interrupted, eager to finish the conversation because I didn't exactly know how to explain that my uterus was shedding to pieces and it felt like I've just been shot.

„Then, what is it?“ Ross asked.

I could picture his face in my head, his saddened expression, worrying that he may have done something wrong and that I don't wish to see him, because in all honesty, I didn't actually state a reason why I don't want to go on a date tonight. I only said I'm not feeling well, which is the lamest excuse in the book. Don't get me wrong, I wanted to explain to him what was happening, you know, like a normal person would. But, I was kinda afraid how would he react. My ex was always grossed out when I mentioned the word 'period', so I simply avoided the topic altogether. I guess the habit stuck.

„I'm just not feeling well, that's all.“, I mentioned again, keeping the grounds pretty vague still. „Don't worry, everything's alright. But, I'll take a rain check on that date.“

I tried to keep my voice light, but the cramps were getting to me, so in all honesty, I have no clue how it came out. There were a few moments of silence, as Ross obviously contemplated something. And in fact, I could swore I heard a faint sigh.

„Okay.“, his tone was even. „We'll go some other time. Hope you feel better.“

„Thank you.“

„See you, babe.“

„See you.“, I said before I hung up and then returned to a fetal position on the couch, under the fluffiest blanket I could find in my entire flat. It was a birthday gift from my friend and it was probably the fluffiest white blanket in the whole world. The way my body was situated and the blanket both helped with relaxing my tummy muscles and relieving the pain a bit.

I went through all of the channels on the tv and found nothing interesting enough. My books were all the way in my room and even those few metres to my bookshelf seemed too much for my lazy ass. I felt useless, but I also didn't have the energy or will to do anything about it. Ultimately, I settled for a movie I picked on Netflix. It was some action thriller that was on my watchlist for a few months now. It seemed like a good idea to watch people beat each other up and shoot stuff, since it will probably give me a perspective on my own suffering.

Surprisingly, I wasn't wrong. Halfway through the film, I was so immersed in the plot that I almost forgot about the cramps and my anxious mood. Almost.

But, when the credits rolled up, I realized that I was starving and that I need to go to the bathroom _and_ that I'm feeling kinda lonely _and_ that I'm tired of this.

I layed on my back and exhaled heavily.

But then, I heard my front door open and somebody get into my hallway. Immediately, I was up on my feet and planning a way to call the police after distracting the burglar.

„It's just me babe, don't get into ninja mode.“, Ross announced with a slight chuckle, before opening the doors to my living room and seeing me stand by the couch with a vase tightly gripped in my hands.

„Oh.“, Ross grinned. „Too late for that.“

I started breathing again as relief washed over me, lowering the vase in the process. As I returned the vase to its proper spot, I looked at Ross in disbelief. What the hell was he doing here? He was wearing a gray sweater with his favourite leather jacket, his ripped jeans and his usual Converse. But, most interesting fact was, he was holding a pizza box with one hand and a plastic bag in another.

„What are you doing here?“ my eyebrows were furrowed.

He frowned. „Not exactly the reaction I was expecting.“

A smile appeared on my face as I walked towards him. „Of course I'm glad to see you. I'm just surprised, that's all.“

Also, I could bet that I looked absolutely terrible. My hair was messed up, I was wearing my sweats and an oversized t-shirt I didn't know where it came from. No makeup, not anything. I couldn't help but feel a bit lousy about myself.

He put the pizza on the coffee table in front of the couch and the plastic bag on top of it. Then, he quickly turned around to embrace me. My hands went around him in an instant, getting my much needed Ross hug. Since he was taller, he engulfed me in a giant, heart-warming hug and we stood like that a bit longer than we usually would.

„You could've told me you were coming, I look like shit.“, I mumbled into his shoulder while he held me.

He pulled a bit away, his hands now around my waist and resting on my lower back. „You look gorgeous, like you always do. I'm totally digging the homeless look.“

His smile was contagious, so my lips spread wide too. I tried to fake a frown, but failed miserably. „You suck, Lynch.“

Ross grinned and gently kissed my forehead.

„Listen, I'm sorry that-“, I started, but he quickly shook his head.

„I know you're not sick.“, Ross said tenderly. „I had a hunch, so I called Rydel and asked what a girl needs when going through her period. I think she gave some useful tips.“

I chuckled. „Don't tell me you bought tampons.“

„Tampons, pads, painkillers...“, Ross shrugged. „I didn't know there were so many to choose from. Also, I've never seen so many pink boxes in the same place before.“

I laughed, picturing Ross with a confused face in the 'lady stuff' aisle.

„You're so amazing.“, I snuggled into him again. „I can't believe you went through so much trouble. Calling Rydel, actually getting those stuff... Getting me pizza!“

He rubbed my back in a comforting way. „I'm glad you appreciate it. I probably bought the wrong pads or something, so I wouldn't get my hopes up.“

We both laughed slightly before pulling away from the hug. I looked at his wonderful eyes and smiled, before giving him a peck on the lips.

„Let's eat before it gets cold.“, Ross suggested and took off his jacket.

I settled back on the couch, pulling the blanket over me, but leaving a spot next to me for Ross, with enough blanket to spare.

„Why didn't you just tell me?“ Ross asked curiously, getting himself a slice of spicy pizza, my favourite kind.

„I...“, I hesitated, feeling kinda guilty at how I handled the situation when he actually seemed unfazed by the whole period thing. „I didn't know how would you react.“

„I have a mother and a sister, I know a bit about periods.“, he took a bite and looked at me.

I took my own slice. „My ex never wanted to talk about it. And guys usually get squeamish when you mention it. I figured it was best to sweep it under a rug and not talk about it to avoid any awkwardness.“

„Well, your ex was a douchebag.“, he said with a mouthful.

I chuckled. „Tell me something I don't know.“

„I want to help you as much as I can, babe.“, Ross looked at me intently. „I want you to be able to talk with me about anything. Especially things that trouble you.“

I felt my adoration for him grow, although I convinced myself that wasn't possible. He was so incredible to me it was beyond words.

„Thank you.“, I stopped eating and smiled at him. „You don't know how much this means to me, Ross. And how much you cheered me up.“

I moved closer to him and kissed him again. „You're not just a perfect boyfriend, you're a perfect person. And I'm lucky to have you.“

„And I'm lucky to have you.“, Ross smiled along. „There's no one else I would rather buy tampons for.“

We both laughed and I felt the butterflies in my stomach, replacing some part of the pain. Yeah, the blood and the cramps were still noticeably there, but it was all easier with Ross around. Everything always is easier when you have someone like him around.


End file.
